


Among billions of stars, you still shine the brightest

by annikalya



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Angst, Drama, F/F, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Mira HQ (Among Us), Other, Polus (Among Us), Romance, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikalya/pseuds/annikalya
Summary: Another spaceship is going on a mission to the newly discovered planet Polus. But unknown to the crewmates, there are two impostors among the people on the spaceship. Conspiracies get uncovered, feelings revealed and something entirely new begins.(Tags will be updated as the story develops.)
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 6





	Among billions of stars, you still shine the brightest

Finally, today was the day. Lisha waited anxiously for the taxi to reach her destination. Today was the day her mission will start. Both her mission as a scientist on the spaceship ’Skeld’ and her real mission as an impostor. 

They finally reached their destination and Lisha paid the taxi driver. She took her bag and suitcase, took a deep breath and began walking to the main doors of MIRA Corp. HQ.

All the necessary proceedings were done quickly and she got assigned her color. They weren’t supposed to use their real names on the Skeld, but their assigned colors instead. Looking at her ID card Lisha smiled to herself. “Guess I’m Cyan now.”

The crewmates had living quarters in a separate building from the rest of HQ to live in until the start of the mission. The planned takeoff for the dropship was still three weeks away. Because of this, the crewmates have time to get to know each other better and to make sure everyone is ready for the mission.

Lisha brought her suitcase to her assigned room. It wasn’t much, mostly resembled a small hotel room. She flopped down onto the bed. “I’m so lucky I don’t have to have a roommate.” she sighed out loud to the empty room. “They would probably catch onto me immedietely.

These few weeks were supposed to be calm and relaxing before the mission. But not for Lisha. She had to form good relationships with the others to avoid any suspicion. She also had no idea who her impostor partner was. The only reason she knew that she even had a partner, was because she somehow got a message from the Council. She had no idea how they managed that. It was just short, glitching voice mail, but the message got across.

“Guess I should see if there’s any others here” she mumbled and got up from the bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall and tried to put a smile on her face. It looked more terrifying and forced than friendly and approachable. It was better not to even try. Still, she was ready to do this.

Their quarters also included a small living room. Lisha headed there. The room was pretty simple, like her room. A few couches and armchairs, a TV, some bookshelves and tables. Someone was already sitting on one of the couches and they turned to Lisha when they heard her enter the room.

“Oh, hey” Lisha said, a bored expression on her face. “I didn’t know anyone else would be here.” 

“Hi, I know I’m a bit early, but I was just so excited for this” the person said. Lisha sat down in an armchair next to them.

“By the way I’m Bla-, or well Lime I suppose” they said, in a slip of their tongue almost saying their real name.

“I’m Cyan” Lisha, or now Cyan said. “It’s gonna be weird getting used to calling myself that instead of my actual name.” Lime nodded at that.

“Yeah, what’s the harm in using our real names. I think it shouldn’t be a problem if we only use our first names” Lime complains. “Also I’m Blake, your nonbinary pal, always ready to help.” They frowned. “That sounded cooler in my head.”  
Lisha just stared at them. It was clear Blake was getting quite uncomfortable. “Yeah…” she said to brake the silence, then continued to stared with a deadpan look. Blake was now visibly uncomfortable. “Yeah, I’ll just go to my room” they got up and left the room.

Why is she like this? Lisha always had a hard time with emotions. Just being able to smile a little would help her so much. But social situations always made her so nervous, that she just stared blankly. This way they’re gonna figure her out immediately. She sighed audibly. She felt like the worst impostor ever.

She waited for a while, but no-one came. Guess they all stayed in their rooms. Lisha also went back. That was super awkward. “There is no helping it. Guess I’ll just stay quiet.”

Lisha spent some time reading, until a screen lit up on the wall of the room. It displayed a mail icon. Lisha tapped the screen, wondering if it was touchscreen or not. Turned out it was, and when she touched it, a message was displayed. 

“Welcome crewmates. Please come to the second-floor auditorium for a quick info and mission debriefing.”

Doors were opening outside and Lisha went along with the crowd. Stepping inside the auditorium, she spotted Blake. Need not say, she sat down on the other side of the room. Some people chatted quietly, some just stayed quiet. Looking around, Lisha couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Good. That means her partner, whoever it is, was good at blending in. 

A woman wearing a lab coat walked in. She had her blond hair up in a bun and a very professional aura around her. She set her tabled down on the table in the front of the room and cleared her throat. “Attention please” she said in a stern voice. Everyone quieted down. 

“Good evening. My name is Dr Volkov and I’ll be briefing you on this mission. Well, I’m sure you were already told the basics but I’ll remind you that you will address each other by your colors. Your space suit will also be the corresponding color so it will be easy to identify each other.

“You will each get a personal tablet while on this mission. If you break it, you pay for it. Any questions so far?”

Blake raised their hand. Volkov nodded at them. “Why can’t we use our names? I get it that they shouldn’t be known by the public, but there is no harm in knowing each others names. Can’t we at least tell our first names?” 

The woman sighed. “You’re not the first group to ask this. Fine. But only first names and only between each other. In any official reports or such you must refer to people by their color.” Blake smiled widely at hearing that.

After Volkov told them the rest of the information she had, she quickly left the room. Before anyone else could leave, Blake stood up. “Hey everyone, we should all introduce ourselves” they exclaimed.

One of the woman scowled at them. “Yeah, no. I’m not doing this kindergarten bullshit” she growled. The other woman sitting next to her grabbed her hand and said something inaudible to her. She scowled at that again. “I’m not here to be besties with people like him-” “Them” Blake interrupted. “Okay, people like them” she said before storming out.“Okay then” Blake clapped his hand with their overly energetic attitude. “I’m Blake and my color is Lime.” 

The person trying calm down the woman who stormed out was named Lara and had the color Green. “And that person was my friend. Her name is Nikki and she’s Yellow. Sorry about her, she’s not good with strangers” Lara apologized. 

Red was named Elias, Black was Zayn and Purple Darren. The next person was Pink, Alex who was also nonbinary. After White, the next person introduced herself as Miriam it was Lisha’s turn.

She introduced herself quickly. “I’m Cyan. My name’s Lisha.” After a small silence the last person, Blue, introduced himself as Ryan. After that people started to form small groups and chat with each other. Lisha started to feel really awkward again. Maybe she could slip out of the room unnoticed. Looking around, she didn’t see Purple, so he probably left already. Her escape was unfortunately stopped by someone.

“Hi, your name was Lisha, right?” she asked. “Yeah, and you were… Miriam?” Lisha asked. “Yup, that’s me. What’s your job gonna be on the mission? I’m a mechanic” she rambled on. She seemed like the outgoing type. The type that would never get along with Lisha.

“Um, I’m a scientist. I’m going to be analyzing the samples we take and stuff.” Miriams eyes opened wide. “That’s so cool. My dad is a biochemist but I never really understood that stuff. What kind of things have you studied? Can you tell me?”

Lisha was taken aback by her. She seemed genuinely interested about these things, no her. Lisha looked down at her feet. “Well, I’m mostly interested in the study of ecosystems…” she started explaining. And Miriam listened. Most people didn’t really like when she ‘talked all science-y’ but Miriam did. Even if she had to explain some of the terms she used to her. 

Time flied when talking with Miriam. She also told Lisha stuff about mechanics and thing that interested her. Even at night when Lisha was laying in bed, she still felt happy trying to banish the thought that she had to, eventually kill or indirectly cause the death of Miriam. She slowly fell asleep with the thought, that she really wasn’t cut out to be an impostor.

***

The next couple of days went by pretty quickly. They were taught in detail how the ship worked, in case they had to fix something and they tried out their spacesuits in a zero gravity simulation. For some reason, that woman Dr Volkov also attended these simulations. Officially it was to see how the crewmates were adjusting to the new types of suits.

Lisha didn’t like Dr Volkov. Scratch that, she was deeply unnerved by the woman. She was probably paranoid, but the way she was watching them, the helmet of her brown suit hiding her face… Lisha way simply perturbed.

Even after the simulation was over and she was back in her old clothes, she was deeply in thought. She jumped a little, when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Sorry Lisha, didn’t meen to scare you” the smiling face of Miriam greeted her. “I just wanted to ask if you wanna have lunch with me and some of the others?” 

Honestly, Lisha didn’t feel like socializing. She never really did. But she had to put the mission first. “Sure” she managed to say, actually kind of bluntly.

Miriam smiled and took her hand. They made their way towards the cafeteria. Well, it was more like Miriam was dragging her. But nonetheless they got to the cafeteria and got their lunch. Miriam made her way straight to one of the tables and Lisha followed behind.

Three people were already sitting at the table, Yellow, Green and Black. If Lisha remembered correctly, their names were Nikki, Lara and Zayn. Miriam greeted them and sat down. Lisha reluctantly followed.

“Hey, do you mind if Lisha eats with us?” Miriam gestured to her. 

“Of course not” Green beamed at them. “I’m Lara. And what was your name again? I’m sorry I’m a little bad with names.”

Lisha barely managed to croak out an answer. “Lisha” she said in a monotone voice.

“Great, another weirdo” Yellow grumbled under her breath, but Lara elbowed her before she could continue. That was followed by an offended sound from her.

“Sorry, don’t mind Nikki, she can come off as a little rude to new people” Lara tried to safe the situation. “Anyways Lisha, have you met Zayn before?”

She turned her head to the guy with long black hair in a ponytail. “Pleasure.”

“Sure… you too.”

After that awkward introduction Miriam and Lara got into a hated discussion about some show they watched. Lisha hadn’t even heard about it, so most of the thing flied over her head. Instead she tried to focus on eating her meal. She couldn’t help her face scrunching up in disgust. She never really got used to human food, even though she has spent seven years among them.

Unknown to her, Zayn, the black crewmate was watching her with cold eyes. Could she be the other one? She clearly seems repulsed by anything human. She always gives short one-word answers and spends most of her time alone locked in her room.

Zayn hadn’t spent a long time with humans. He only got to Earth a couple of months ago, hiding on a returning ship. After he figured out the crew of the next mission to Polus, he killed and took the place of the original Black. So far he has been able to play the rule perfectly, adopting a reserved persona to cover up his nervousness.

Looking at this ‘Lisha’ now almost made him falter. Zayn didn’t really hate humanity as a whole. But he also knew that there were bad people among them and that he needed to kill to survive and keep his planet safe. Didn’t mean he was going to like it though.

He also got a vague message from the council. It was hard to understand because of some sort of interference, but he got the idea. There was another impostor on this mission. At first he suspected yellow, but quickly scrapped that idea. She was just way to loud about her dislike of the other crewmates, which will just bring suspicion on her. She also had that close friend Green, so she definitely wasn’t the other impostor.

Cyan on the other hand, she clearly avoided any and all interactions with others. She also seemed to be disgusted by them. The only reason she was here now, was because White dragged her and refusing would be pretty sus. She seamed like one of those people that loathed all humans and enjoyed slaughtering them.

If Cyan ended up being the other impostor, Zayn hoped they could reach an understanding. He decided, he would confront her about is as soon as possible.

***

It took almost a week before Zayn could get Lisha alone. It was late already, with the rest of the crewmates in their rooms already. Zayn was making his way to his room too, when he spotted Lisha alone in the living room.

“Hey” he walked up to her, but shuddered under her cold gaze when she turned to face him.

“I-i just wanted to ask…” Crap, he was stammering. “Are you the other impostor?” he said, way louder than intended.

Lisha scoffed. She grabbed Zayn’s hand and quickly dragged him to her room. Before he could say anything, she already locked the door.

“What an idiot!” she exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air.

“I’m sorry wha-” Zayn managed to stammer out.

“You-, you don’t just go up to people asking if they are an impostor. What would’ve you done if I wasn’t, huh? Killed me? They would have definitely canceled the whole mission.”

“I apologize, but it is you, right?”

Lisha huffed. “Of course.”

“Phew, then I was right. I was pretty nervous when I got that message from the Council, uh what are you doing?”

Lisha backed him up against the wall. “That was an idiot move that could’ve ruined the entire mission. Now you need to stay away from me to not rouse any suspicion. I trust you are capable with going through the mission. I better not be wrong.” she spat out.

Zayn gulped audibly. “Of course, I can do it.” Lisha continued to stare him down. “Can I… go now?”

With another scoff she released him and gestured towards the door. Zayn didn’t waste a second and was out of the room in a few seconds. Lisha shut the door after him, locking in once again.

Coming down from the adrenaline rush, Lisha collapsed onto her. She really just yelled at him like that. Yeah, he was a little stupid to come up to her like that, but she was just so terrified of failing that she wasn’t thinking.

And she even asked if he could go through with the mission when she herself was having doubts about it. But if she was lucky, she could leave the majority of kills to him. She just hoped they didn’t have to work together much.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters have been introduced and misunderstanding have already happened. The next chapter the mission will officially start.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
